<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sự quyến rũ đầy bi kịch của những vận động viên ngồi ghế dự bị by gorgonlovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378033">sự quyến rũ đầy bi kịch của những vận động viên ngồi ghế dự bị</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot'>gorgonlovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bản dịch tiếng Việt | Vietnamese Translation, Crack Treated Seriously, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Post Time Skip, cho có vị, ôi mẹ ơi nếu tui của 42 giờ trước thấy được cái mức độ thối não vì yakuatsu này.., đụ con mẹ ao3 nhè tag bản dịch ra đây</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu không có lấy một tẹo xấu hổ nào khi hắn tin rằng mình được sinh ra để làm những điều vĩ đại.</p>
<p>(Yaku cũng không có một tẹo xấu hổ nào, nhưng mà, kiểu, về mọi mặt luôn.) </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sự quyến rũ đầy bi kịch của những vận động viên ngồi ghế dự bị</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299079">the tragic sex appeal of benched athletes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duravis/pseuds/duravis">duravis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thật sự kiểu dịch fic mà có chửi bậy nó rất rất vui luôn xin lỗi cả nhà ạ :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu không có lấy một tẹo xấu hổ nào khi hắn tin rằng mình được sinh ra để làm những điều vĩ đại.</p>
<p>Hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình thuộc về nơi nào mạnh mẽ hơn là ở trung tâm sự chú ý, nơi chính giữa sân đấu, khi đám đông quanh hắn cùng nín thở. Hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi móng tay hắn siết vào lòng bàn tay, khi tiếng bóng đập xuống sàn vang vọng khắp cả nhà thi đấu, khi đám đông một lần nữa tìm lại được âm thanh. Atsumu là một kẻ bị ghét ở tất cả mọi nơi trừ trên sàn nhựa. Ở đó, và chỉ ở đó thôi, hắn sẽ được yêu.</p>
<p>Chính vì vậy nên hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy thất vọng đến thế khi phải đặt đít ngồi trên một băng ghế gỗ trong khi cái đít hắn đáng lẽ ra phải được truyền hình trực tiếp cho hàng triệu người trên toàn thế giới. Đây là một cú đánh trực tiếp vào hình tượng của hắn — khi mà phải xem Kageyama Tobio lao qua sân như thể bố cậu ta mua cả giải Olympics này rồi vậy. Hắn thậm chí còn có thể gọi cảm giác này là xấu hổ nữa.</p>
<p>Một tiếng thở dài thườn thượt vang lên từ đâu đó bên cạnh và bên dưới hắn và hắn đột nhiên bừng nhận ra rằng trên thực tế, đội họ có tổng cộng mười hai người, nhưng chỉ có sáu người được đứng trên sân đấu vào bất kì thời điểm. Nỗi chịu đựng đau đớn này không chỉ có mình hắn phải nếm lấy.</p>
<p>“Komori à, địt mẹ,” Yaku chửi thề, tay khoanh lại và thả lỏng bớt đôi vai cứng đơ. “Một thằng libero cao hơn được mấy phân để làm con mẹ gì chứ?”</p>
<p>Mắt Atsumu dõi theo trái bóng từ tay đập của đội bạn tới nơi nó lao xuống sân đấu của đội họ. Tuy nhiên, trước khi nó kịp chạm đất, thì Komori Motoya, khoác trên mình chiếc áo đồng phục đen tuyền của libero đội tuyển bóng chuyền quốc gia Nhật Bản, đã lao xuống cứu bóng. <em>Chân tay hắn ta đúng là có hơi dài so với vị trí chơi thật</em>, Atsumu thầm đồng ý.</p>
<p>Hắn dán chặt mắt vào nhìn, khi đồng đội hắn nhào xuống cứu bóng suýt không kịp lúc. Nhưng cái quan trọng là, hắn ta đã <em>kịp </em>rồi, và trái bóng dội lại từ tay hắn và bay lên không trung – trận đấu vẫn tiếp tục – và lại còn thành một vòng cung đẹp đẽ nữa chứ.</p>
<p>Thật là một cú đỡ bóng gọn mắt. Phủ nhận cũng chả ích chi.</p>
<p>“Có lẽ là khá nhiều đấy,” hắn muộn màng trả lời, đủ tự nhận thức để biết rằng câu bình luận kia không phải dành cho hắn.</p>
<p>Hắn cảm thấy ánh mắt của người đồng đội mình đốt vào bên mặt hắn thành hai lỗ sâu hoắm, nỗi căm ghét và mệt mỏi trong ánh mắt ấy lại càng như dầu thêm vào lửa. Atsumu không thể ngăn mình mỉm cười, chút xíu, trước sự căng thẳng ấy. Nhất là khi hắn biết ánh nhìn ấy thuộc về đôi mắt ai, biết rằng cái lườm ấy sắc như thế nào khi được đón đầu trực tiếp.</p>
<p>Yaku Morisuke – libero gốc Nekoma, từng chơi cho Giải Bóng chuyền Siêu hạng Nga, nay là tuyển thủ Olympic cho quê nhà Nhật Bản. Atsumu chưa bao giờ đối đầu anh ta trước khi họ gặp nhau mới chỉ một tháng rưỡi trước. Hắn cho rằng mình chưa bao giờ gặp ai cảm thấy bất bình trước sự tồn tại của hắn đến thế, mà đấy là Atsumu còn có một thằng em sinh đôi ở nhà. (Một thằng em mà Yaku quý hơn quý hắn gấp vài lần chỉ sau <em>một </em>lần gặp, mà như thế thì đúng là không công bằng chút nào cả.)</p>
<p>Hắn và Yaku đó – họ là vận động viên Olympic cả rồi. Họ chẳng cần phải tập muộn quá giờ trong ngày sau khi mọi tuyển thủ và nhân viên khác đã về đâu, muộn đến nỗi mọi con ve bao vây nhà thi đấu đều đã im hơi lặng tiếng, thế nhưng mà họ vẫn ở lại. Một cú giao bóng thần sầu sau cuối của Atsumu sẽ mang đến một cú đỡ bóng thần sầu sau cuối của Yaku. Cái đồng bộ nhịp nhàng của mọi thứ khiến tim Atsumu đập thật nhanh, và hắn bước tới giao bóng lần nữa mặc cho câu khăng khăng “nốt lần này thôi nhé" khi nãy của Yaku. Bạn biết mấy chuyện như thế sẽ ra sao mà – bạn đã từng chỉ định ăn một miếng bánh thôi; bạn đã từng chỉ định xem một tập Neon Genesis Evangelion thôi.</p>
<p>Atsumu cũng chơi tệ hơn nhiều nếu Yaku cứ chửi hắn sấp mặt với từng cú giao bóng dễ đỡ và Yaku cũng biết điều đó. Yaku khả năng cao cũng biết rằng mấy cú giao bóng của hắn <em>không </em>dễ đỡ một tí nào hết, mà chỉ là anh ta quá là giỏi đi. Tuy nhiên xét đi xét lại các vị thần cũng đã ban Yaku Morisuke cho hắn ít nhất cũng là để bắt hắn khiêm tốn đi một chút, nên đằng nào anh ta cũng sẽ không cho Atsumu biết đâu.</p>
<p>Thay vào đó, là: “<em>Chú mày gọi đấy là jump float á? Cái quả đấy địt mẹ nó float cũng bằng đống gạch là ít. Thêm con voi ngồi lên trên nữa. Tặng kèm cái xe lu luôn.”</em></p>
<p>Atsumu giấu cơn điên tiết sau một nụ cười và đập bóng mạnh hơn nữa, cho đến khi lòng bàn tay hắn đỏ như màu áo. Yaku bật thở dưới tiếng bật cười và giữ tư thế chắc hơn, cho đến khi cẳng tay anh ta đậm lên như nước biển LCL. Khi trái bóng cuối cùng bay khỏi tay anh ta và đập vào tường nhà thi đấu với một tiếp <em>bốp </em>to, họ đứng đó im lặng trong một vài phút ngắn ngủi, vô tận – không thể nào đo đếm được.</p>
<p>Rồi họ về nhà, đủ mệt để biết ngày mai họ sẽ lại làm đúng những trò như thế. Và cả ngày kia nữa, cho chắc. Cũng chẳng thể nào tránh được– cứ vươn tới xa hơn và xa hơn bởi thứ duy nhất bạn thấy được ở cuối đường hầm là một băng ghế có tên và số áo của mình được khắc. Bạn sẽ bắt đầu cào cấu, đào bới bức tường, cố nhoài ra khỏi đường hầm ấy, sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì chỉ vì đúng một tia sáng duy nhất.</p>
<p>Yaku rời mắt khỏi hắn như cách người ta rời mắt khỏi một vụ tai nạn xe hơi để tránh mình bị y như thế. “Mẹ nó chứ cậu ta đúng là thiên tài mà. Lại còn chơi cho THPT Itachiyama nữa, phải không? Thảo nào.”</p>
<p>Atsumu ừm một tiếng. “Trường tốt. Cầu thủ trường đó tốt,” hắn đồng ý, đầu nghĩ về Sakusa, người vừa được Kageyama Tobio chuyền bóng cho. Gã vừa đập bóng đã ngay lập tức bị chặn đứng.</p>
<p>“Chết tiệt,” họ đồng thanh nói, như phản xạ vậy.</p>
<p>Yaku tiếp tục phàn nàn: “Thế thì sao, giờ cựu học sinh Nekoma với Inarizaki thành lũ hạng ba hết à?”</p>
<p>“Đấy là anh thôi. Đội tui từng đứng thứ hai toàn quốc đấy, biết không?”</p>
<p>“Tốt cho chú thôi. Cơ mà coi bộ vẫn ngồi dự bị đấy chứ nhỉ.”</p>
<p>Atsumu cảm thấy một mạch máu trên trán hắn bắt đầu phồng lên, một hậu quả tất yếu của việc công nhận cái vấn đề to tổ bố đang nằm chềnh ềnh ra đấy. “Rồi hiểu rồi.”</p>
<p>Yaku liếc hắn một cái rồi cười. “Thôi bình tĩnh đi, anh thư sinh ạ. Chú mày cũng khủng lắm đấy chứ– chỉ là may mắn không cao thôi.”</p>
<p>Và Atsumu về bản chất vẫn luôn là một thằng giỏi cơ hội trên cách dùng từ của người khác, cái kiểu luôn sẵn sàng lấy sai lầm của một người để đè bẹp anh ta. “Chả biết ở đây ai mới là người may mắn không được <em>cao–</em>”</p>
<p>“Nói nốt câu đi rồi nằm hết Olympics 2020 trên giường bệnh nhé,” Yaku đe doạ, và Atsumu câm mồm, tức là cả một kì tích đối với hắn.</p>
<p>Hắn không rõ liệu kiểu chòng ghẹo của hắn với Yaku thì khác gì so với kiểu giữa hắn vời em trai, hoặc với Sakusa, hoặc với bất cứ ai đã từng có hân hạnh đứng cạnh hắn đủ lâu để bắt đầu căm thù hắn. Bị đe dọa cũng có gì mới đâu. Bị đe dọa chính là một sự công nhận, một sự cổ vũ, một dấu hiệu cho thấy rằng hắn đang đào đúng phía của đường hầm, đang chạm vào đúng nỗi đau. Đó chính là bạo dâm. Là khổ dâm. Là cách hắn sống, ngày lại ngày.</p>
<p>Thế mà bằng cách nào đó vẫn còn một lời bắt bẻ mắc kẹt lại trong họng hắn, quá ngần ngại không thể trèo ra khỏi miệng.</p>
<p>Hắn nhìn xuống Yaku và thấy cách chân mày anh ta nhíu lại thành những đường sâu như tạc, cách đôi mắt anh ta sắc bén trên khuôn mặt mềm mại, cách anh ta trông như thể nếu Atsumu bị khiêng bằng cáng ra giữa đợt rally tiếp theo anh ta cũng sẽ chẳng thèm bận tâm. Đó là khuôn mặt của một người chưa bao giờ hối tiếc lấy một ngày trong đời, hoặc ít nhất là một ngày nào đó họ không thể chịu được nếu không kèm sáu ly vodka tonic. Atsumu nghĩ bụng chắc Yaku thực ra có thể giết hắn thật đấy, nếu anh ta muốn. Suy nghĩ ấy khiến hắn vừa hào hứng tự gật đầu tán thưởng vừa đếm ngược lại số ngày hắn còn có trên trái đất này. Mà có khi là số giờ cũng nên.</p>
<p>Yaku nhìn cái đầu hắn lúc lắc như thể hắn đã điên thật rồi. Mặt anh ta nhăn lại thành vẻ gì nửa khó hiểu nửa ghét bỏ, khiến anh ta trông như thể vừa lỡ cắn phải một quả chanh tây rất chua, hoặc cố tình giết một gã nào đó, hoặc cả hai.</p>
<p>Vậy là còn vài phút thôi, hắn quyết định.</p>
<p>Atsumu mở mồm ra định giải thích, mặc dù chẳng biết mình tính giải thích như thế nào, nhưng rồi đội họ ghi một điểm. Set thứ hai, 18 - 17.</p>
<p>Hắn siết tay lại thành nắm đấm mà hò reo. Yaku cũng làm như thế. Và cả đám đông, cũng như thế. Kì diệu thay, có lẽ Atsumu sẽ lại sống thêm được một ngày.</p><hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
<p>Khi ấy là sau trận đấu - sau khi đám đông đã tan khỏi nhà thi đấu, sau khi chỗ ngồi của họ đã trống từ lâu, sau khi thứ còn lại chỉ là kí ức của tiếng gầm điếc tai khi Kageyama chốt lại set cuối cùng bằng một đường chuyền nhanh tất cả đã cùng chờ đợi – khi ấy Atsumu lôi Yaku sang một bên.</p>
<p>Hắn bảo anh: “Anh biết không, anh đó, chắc là <em>có thể </em>giết tui đó. Nếu anh muốn.”</p>
<p>“Anh biết chứ,” Yaku nói, nén lại một tiếng cười, như thể anh ta đã quen với mấy trò hề của Atsumu rồi.</p>
<p>“Nhưng mà chú mày thật sự đừng nên đi rêu rao mấy cái như vậy. Trí nhớ anh tốt lắm đấy. Cuối cùng anh sẽ bắt chú giữ lời đấy nhé.” Rồi anh ta ngáp, như thể tất cả những đỡ bóng và chuyền bóng anh ta không làm suốt trận đã khiến anh ta mệt nhoài vậy.</p>
<p>Atsumu thấy mình cũng ngáp, cũng vì những lý do đó. “Ừ, được thôi,” hắn nói.</p>
<p>“Tốt lắm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter tác giả: <a href="https://twitter.com/glocksgenya">glocksgenya</a></p>
<p>tumblr tác giả: <a href="https://tatakaedrey.tumblr.com/">tatakaedrey</a></p>
<p>hey tớ cũng đang cùng chị Emma Kim làm một page tên là <a href="https://www.facebook.com/Hoa-nh%C3%A0-n%C3%A0ng-111188060628177/">Hoa nhà nàng</a>! check it out :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>